1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental implant abutment, and more particularly to a method for designing an abutment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when an abutment is fabricated, in order to fix the artificial tooth at the optimal position, a design software package is utilized to design and modify the configuration of the abutment. To design and modify the abutment, a model of the inside of the patient's mouth needs to be reproduced first. Then the mouth model is scanned by a scanner. Finally, the scanned abutment is designed and modified through the use of a design software package. However, the conventional design and modification of the abutment still has the following disadvantages:
Since the interface of the analog in the mouth model is not obvious, only the digital data of the mouth model can be obtained after scanning, and an accurate digital data of the analog interface cannot be obtained. Furthermore, since the connection of the analog and the abutment has a specific configuration, that is to say, they are connected at a specific angle, and since it is not possible to obtain digital data of the analog interface, if the configuration of the abutment is adjusted, although artificial tooth fabrication can obtain the best occlusion relation and the best tooth arrangement data using software, deviation in configuration between the abutment and the analog can result.
Hence, if the conventional technique does not perform adjustments based on the positioning configuration of the interfaces of the abutment and the analog, once the adjusted abutment is fabricated as a finished product, and the finished abutment product is installed at the implant site, the deviation caused by the adjustment of the abutment will result in the loss of occlusion data, reducing the occlusion functionality of the artificial tooth, and in the loss of tooth arrangement data, spoiling the esthetics of the artificial tooth after dental implantation.
The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the above mentioned disadvantages.